A Dare and its Consequences
by Kirei
Summary: English translation of a story of mine. Getting caught in a dare seems to be bad at the beginning but it also can turn out to be real good at the end :D Plz RR!


Hey everybody :D  
English-Version of my fanfic „Eine Mutprobe und ihre Folgen". The original was in german, and I thought 'Hey, why not translate it?'

If this is not allowed, please let me know ._. I searched for some information about this issue, and didn't find anything, so I decided to do it…

Oh, and if anybody feels like correcting my story (I don't know how to get a beta-reader ^^'), please go ahead and let me know…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ^^

**A Dare and its Consequences**

What was I thinking? Stupid Pansy with her stupid friends and the even more stupid dares. I sighed. Of course I was the one to get caught, I'm known for my bad luck.

With more force than necessary I dunked the swab back into the cold water and continued to scrub the dirty floor of the dungeon. I had to sigh again. But whatever… At least I didn't lose any points for our house. I grinned. There were indeed some advantages being a Slytherin, in more than one way. If I were a Gryffindor stealing from Snapes personal inventory the punishment would not have been this mild. Wait, mild? I was stretching my back, wiped the sweat off my forehead, threw my long black hair back und looked around. There was still a lot of floor to clean. I would need the whole night. „Damn…" I murmured to myself.

„Cursing won't help…" I heard a scornful voice behind me. I jerked, knocked over the swab which was hitting the bucket which turned over and spilt all the dirty water over the stone floor of the dungeon. I opened my mouth in disbelief. „WHAT WERE YOU THINKING STARTL-…" I started screaming, spinning around but fell silent right away as I saw WHO was standing there in front of me, with a smug grin and crossed arms, leaning against the wall next to the entrance.

Draco Malfoy, prefect, model student of Slytherin and… astonishing good looking. I swallowed and realized how my heartbeat increased a little. „W-What are you doing here?" I asked and could have killed myself right away for the little stutter.

„I got the great honour to supervise your work here and make sure you're doing it properly," he said with a scrutinizing gaze over the floor which was a mess by now. He wrinkled his nose. „Mh, there's a lot room for improvement, isn't it?" he asked with an innocent voice. I cocked my head. „You DO know that this is your fault," I retorted a little less reproachful than intended. He chuckled slightly and with a swing of his wand the water was back in the bucket. I stared at him unbelievingly. „Why can you use your wand down here and I can't?" I asked and pouted a little. He didn't respond, just kept on looking at me, so I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore him and continue with my work.

That lasted for about two whole minutes, and then I realized how I was blushing under his permanent stare. I swallowed again and tried to think of something else. But Pansy's grinning mug wasn't helping either. „Whatever, it's due to your girlfriend alone I'm stuck in here…" I mumbled angrilly. I heard his steps moving toward a table next to me and noticed how he seated himself on it. „My girlfriend?" he asked a little less taunting than usual.  
„Pansy?" I added with an ironic voice. How many girlfriends did he have I had to substantiate this?  
He raised one eyebrow, looking at me like I had something in my face… which wasn't that improbably thinking of all the dirt in here. Unconciously I wiped my cheek with my sleeve.

„She's not my girlfriend," he said in a tone like talking about Potter. A grin appeared on my face. „She's not? Well, she told us that you two were a thing, and since you accompany each other to the Halloween ball we figured she's telling the truth…" Now it was my turn to be taunting. Touché Pansy! I thought satisfied to myself when he pressed his lips together, more than disapprovingly. He reminded me of McGonagall for a short second but I pushed that thought away immediately. „Well… it seems I have to look for another partner for the ball, someone who's not mentally retarded …" he said minor annoyed as he let his mind wander.

My eyes wided a little. Should I dare? Well, I was definitely prettier than Pansy. Furthermore I was totally pure blooded (and more than proud of it) so… why shouldn't I? I worked up all the courage I had. „Well… I am…" I started struggling. His head turned into my direction and he looked at me as if he just noticed that I was there. „You're going with Hamelton, don't you?" he asked. I blinked twice in surprise he knew about this and fell silent. When he didn't say anything at all I took a breath and shrugged, anxious to appear calm. „Well, he can go with Pansy, I heard she doesn't have a date yet …" I stated and let a small smile show which he copied right away. Inconspicuous he looked me all over, and since his smile was still there I assumed he liked what he saw.

„Great," he said jumping off the table in one smooth movement and pranced to the door. „I guess I don't have to be ashamed being seen with you, do I?" he asked with the usual arrogant tone but his gaze didn't show any of it. „Not more than with Pansy…" I responded gleeful. He nodded shortly while letting his gaze wander through the dungeon once more. And again he swang his wand. I followed his gaze and noticed it was cleaner than before. With a wide smile I turned to look at him again but all I saw was his back (also not really bad). „Don't expect any flowers!" he shouted back to me over his shoulder before disappearing completely.

Happily I threw the scrub aside and left the dungeon to take a very hot shower, in a better mood than ever. I met Pansy and her friends halfway, mischievous grinning at me. „Done with cleaning up?" she asked taunting. I stopped and my smile faded a little. „Dearest Pansy…" I started with a sweet voice no one expected. „Good to see you since I still have to thank you properly…" I stated and walked on slowly. Her face was changing, getting cautious when her hand started moving to where her wand would be. But before she reached it I threw my arms around her. „Thank you very very very much…" I whispered in her ear and after kissing her chubby cheek I let go of her and went on to the dormitories, humming a happy tune on my way.

Pansy and her friends stared after me, then turned to each other disbelievingly and shook their heads. „Can someone explain this to me?" Pansy asked with a confused look.


End file.
